


Welcome to the World

by Neptunium134



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Jamie Winter, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Newborn Children, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: A new member of the Barnaby household is born
Relationships: John Barnaby & Charlie Nelson, John Barnaby & Jamie Winter, John Barnaby/Sarah Barnaby, Sarah Barnaby & Charlie Nelson, Sarah Barnaby & Jamie Winter
Kudos: 3





	Welcome to the World

**Author's Note:**

> We talk a lot about Jamie being John and Sarah's figurative son, so I thought what if Jamie was John and Sarah's actual son?
> 
> So I present to you; Jamie Barnaby, the son of John and Sarah Barnaby and little brother of Betty Barnaby 
> 
> (Just for clarity, Jamie Winter doesn't exist, the character we know as Jamie Winter is Jamie Barnaby)
> 
> Onwards we ride-

Barnaby Christmases were unconventional, to say the least, but this one took the cake.

Charlie Nelson had never spent Christmas Day in the waiting room of a hospital maternity ward, waiting on news of his boss’ wife who was giving birth, but there’s a first for everything.

The DS ran a hand down his face, he’d been sitting on the hard plastic chair for over five hours and his butt was getting sore. 

He’d been lucky Ben Jones had come down from Brighton a few days ago to spend Christmas with the Barnabys and had taken up the mantle of babysitting Betty while the baby was born, allowing Charlie to drive John and Sarah to the hospital.

His head shot up when a door opened and a nurse came out, smiling. 

“You can go in now, but be quiet. Your friend said you may wish to make a call?”

Charlie blinked, then quickly nodded, fumbling to get his phone out of his pocket and searching for Ben’s contact.

The phone rang once, twice, before Ben picked up.

“ _Charlie?_ ”

“I’ve just been told they’re done if you wanted to bring Betty down.”

“ _Okay, we’ll see you in about fifteen minutes._ ” Then he hung up.

Charlie slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up, following the nurse into the room.

Sarah was sitting propped up in bed, leaning against the pillows, a small bundle of soft grey blankets in her arms.

John smiled up at him from the chair he was sat in. “Stop lingering in the doorway, Nelson, and come and meet him.”

“Him?” Charlie breathed, walking hesitantly towards John and Sarah.

Sarah smiled proudly. “Yes, him. Charlie, meet James Nicholas Barnaby. Jamie, for short.”

Nelson rounded the bed and looked at the baby.

James- _Jamie-_ was rather small. Smaller than Charlie had originally thought, but he was _gorgeous_.

For having just been born, he was very pale, but had a healthy pink tint to his cheeks, and he turned his head towards Charlie, blinking sleepily at the older man.

Charlie’s breath caught in his throat as two beautiful ice-blue eyes looked back at him.

Jamie let out a gummy smile and giggled, wriggling slightly in Sarah’s hold and reaching his tiny arms out towards the DS.

“Would you like to hold him?” Sarah asked.

Charlie’s jaw dropped. “M-me?”

Sarah nodded and carefully passed her baby to him, Charlie instinctively holding Jamie close to his chest. Jamie giggled again, a small hand reaching out to grasp Charlie’s jumper.

John and Sarah both let out a small laugh at Charlie’s surprise and gave them a nervous smile.

“So, Charlie, we were wondering if you’d like to be Jamie’s godfather?” Sarah asked.

Charlie froze in his actions, finger gently resting on Jamie’s cheek. Jamie let out a small sound of disapproval and reached up to grab Charlie’s finger, pulling it into his mouth

The DS looked down at the bundle in his arms, contently nomming on his finger. “I don’t think he’s giving me much of a choice.” He laughed.

He looked up at John and Sarah with a grin. “I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look at that, a story revolving around Jamie's childhood with parents that don't suck, I wonder why that is?
> 
> I love the idea of baby Jamie and Jamie literally being John and Sarah's son, so if you want more, please let me know cuz I loved this so much
> 
> Massive thanks to @midsomer4life for test reading this and giving me the go-ahead
> 
> Check out my Tumblr- @Neptunium134- for more, or drop me an idea, either in my inbox or DMs. I'd love to hear any ideas or thoughts you have!


End file.
